Un amor entre dos viejos amigos
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Hazuki y Masaru siempre habian tenido sentimientos mutuos pero ambos eran muy timidos para confesarcelos, sin embargo en Ojamajo Doremi 16 ellos ya son novios, ¿como paso? bueno esto fue lo que paso


Habia pasado un año desde la graduacion, y las que alguna vez fueron aprendicez de brujas haora eran estudiantes de primer año secundaria, Doremi y Hazuki seguían siendo grandes amigas como siempre aunque haora ya no se veian tanto ya que iban en diferentes escuelas pero se visitaban la una a la otra y salian juntas siempre que podían y Hazuki le ayudaba a Doremi en su tarea cuando ella no entendia, también Hazuki solia salir con Masaru o iba a visitarlo o si no los dos al atardecer se encontraban en el puente de siempre y tocaban música juntos. Hazuki y Masaru siempre tuvieron sentimientos el uno al otro pero ambos eran muy timidos para decircelo.

Era una tarde en Misora y Hazuki y Doremi caminaban juntas por las calles.

Doremi: gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea de matematicas Hazuki

Hazuki: no hay de que, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Doremi (estonces mira su reloj) ¡hay! Ya es hora, nos vemos mañana Doremi me tengo que ir.

Doremi: vas a ver a Masaru en el puente de nuevo ¿verdad?

Hazuki: pues si (sonríe tímidamente)

Doremi: oye ¿y cuando puensas declararte?

Hazuki: ¿Qué? (se sonroja)

Doremi: Hazuki tu y yo sabemos que tus sentimientos por Masaru van mas aya de la amistad ¿verdad?

Hazuki: ¿de que estas hablando Doremi?, Masaru y yo solo somos buenos amigos (sonrojada)

Doremi: si claro (la mira de manera picarona)

Hazuki: como sea tengo que irme, adiós Doremi (se va corriendo)

Doremi: adiós Hazuki

En el puente Masaru estaba esperando a Hazuki cuando ella llego.

Hazuki: Hola Masaru

Masaru: Hola Fujiwara, te estube esperan, bueno haora que llegaste, vamos ha tocar

Hazuki: si

Ambos estuvieron el resto de la tarde tocando juntos la canción Estrellita donde estas, y cuando cayo la noche ambos se fueron a sus casas. En casa de Hazuki ella ya se avia ducharo y puesto la piyama cuando vio el silbato que Masaru le había regalado cuando eran niños ella lo tomo y empezó a recordar esos momentos de ella Masaru juntos y sintió que su corazo empezaba a latir mas rápido.

Hazuki: ¿Qué ocurre, por que mi corazón la te de manera acelerada?

Al dia seguiente cuando Hazuki sailia de la Academia Femenina Karen caminaba a casa cuando choco con Masaru y se le calleron sus libros

Masaru: ¡ho! Hazuki lo siento no te vi

Hazuki: no te preocupes Masaru, no es nada

Hazuki se agacha para recoger sus libros, Masaru le ayada a levantarlos y al tratar de recoger el mismo libro sus manos se tocaron, entoces levantaron la mirada y se quedaron viendose fijamente por aproximadamente un minuto, Hazuki sentio que su corazon volvio a latir de manera acelera hasta que la conciencia volvio a ellos y se pararon.

Masaru: yo…..ah…ya me voy, nos veremos hoy en el puente ¿verdad?

Hazuki: si claro Masaru

Masaru: bueno, entonces nos vemos esta tarde (empieza a caminar)

Hazuki: hasta entonces (se va caminando mientras siente como su corazon late de manera rapida) ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazon sigue latiendo?

Esa tarde Hazuki y Doremi iban caminando viendo varias tiendas mientras charlaban, aunque Hazuki parecia tener la mirada perdida

Doremi: y entonces yo le dije que… (ve que Hazuki tiene la mirada perdida) ¿Hazuki? ¿me estas escuchan?

Hazuki: ¿he? ¿que?, ¡ho! lo siento creo me distraje un poco

Doremi: que mala eres, llevo casi media hora hablandote y tu todo lo que haces es ignorarme

Hazuki: lo siento es que estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos

Doremi: ¿asi? ¿y en que pensabas?

Hazuki: bueno….este…yo (tartamudeando)

Doremi: ¿acaso pensabas en Yada? (la mira de manera picarona)

Hazuki: ¡Que! ¿pero que dices? si ya te dije que entre Masaru y yo no hay nada mas que una simple amistad (sonrojada)

Doremi: mmm si tu lo dices

Hambas siguieron caminando disfrutando de la tarde aunque en algun momento Hazuki se perdia es sus pensamiento. Al atardecer Hazuki y Masaru se encontraron en el puente tocando musica juntos y cuando iba anocheciendo ambos se despidiron para irse a sus casas

Masaru: (recojiendo su trompeta) nos veromos mañana ¿no?

Hazuki: si

Ninguno sabia que mas decir entonces y se quedaron en un silensio un poco incomodo y altrar de decir algo ambos se quedaron viendoce y sentian que sus corazones se aceleraban , entos Hazuki rompio el silencio para poder despedirse

Hazuki: ¡ha! Bueno…..entonces, hasta mañana

Masaru: si

Ambos se fueron caminando, Hazuki al llegar a su casa se recosto en la cama mirando el techo mientras pensaba para si misma

Hazuki: ¿Qué es este te sentimiento? ¿Qué me ocure?

Al siguente dia era sabado porlo que Hazuki habia invitado a Doremi a su casa a pasar el dia, estaban es su habitacion charlando tranquilamente cuando Hazuki saco un tema en especial

Hazuki: ham Doremi

Doremi: si?

Hazuki: ¿puedo decir algo?

Doremi: claro, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Hazuki: ultimamente cuando e estado viendo a Masaru e tenido un setimiendo estraño, siento que mi corazon se acelera y me sonrojo, pienso mucho en el y extraño, pero tengo un sentimiento que jamas habia tenia antes, uno especial

Doremi: ¿es que no te das cuenta? (la mira un poco burlona)

Hazuki: ¿he? ¿de que hablas?

Doremi: han sido amigos desde el jardin de niños y ¿aun asi no lo notaste?

Hazuki: ¿a que te refieres Doremi? (un poco sonrojada)

Doremi: obiamente tu estas enamorada de el

Hazuki: ¿heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? (sonrojada)

Doremi: piensa, son amigos desde que eran niños, la relacion entre ustedes es muy estrecha, se preocupan el uno por el otro, tu y el se ponen celosos celosos cuando ven al otro con alguien mas, se sonrojan cuando alguien habla de la relacion entre ustedes, y muchas personas los reconocen como pareja, es evidente.

Hazuki: ¿Qué? ¿estas segura Doremi? Es decir, yo jamas me referido a Masaru como un interes romantico (sonrojada)

Doremi: pero es obio que tienes sentimientos por el, el cariño que muestras hacia el y viceversa que ustedes tienen una relacion que va mas alla de la amistad, creeme yo me he enamorada muchas veces y se lo que sientes

Hazuki: ¿encerio?

Doremi: si

Hazuki: pero…no se si Masaru piensa igual

Doremi: piensa, el esta generalmente abirto a la relacion entre tu y el es obio, el sabe que la relacion entre ustedes vincula mas alla de la amistad.

Hazuki: ¡ha! Entonces…¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

Doremi: siempre que yo me enamoraba, tu me apoyabas para poder confesar mi sentimientos, buena haora es mi turno de que yo aga lo mismo por ti

Hazuki: ¿crees que deba confesarle mis sentimientos?

Doremi: por supuesto, es lo que debes hacer

Hazuki: ¿y como lo hago?

Doremi: empecemos biendo las fraces que le vas a decir ¿si?

Hazuki: esta bien

Doremi: y luego le diremos a Yada para verse en el puente hoy, hai tu le confesaras tus sentimientos ¿te parece bien?

Hazuki: si (en tono tranquila)

Doremi: bien entonces empecemos

Asi que Hazuki y Doremi se pasaron el resto del ensayando las palabras que Hazuki le iba a decir a Masaru y lo llamaron para poderse ver al atardecer en el puente para tocar musica juntos, y Hazuki eligio uno se sus mejores atauendos para ir a verlo asi cuando llego la hora Hazuki se dirigio al puente para encontrarse con Masaru

Hazuki: ya es hora, (toma aire) ¡ah! Voy a ir al puente y le confesare mis sentimientos a Masaru

Doremi: lo haras bien (alentandola)

Hazuki: gracias Doremi, bueno adios (se va corriendo)

Doremi: adios, buena suerte Hazuki

Entonces Hazuki se va al puente a encontarse con Masaru, hasta que llega hai

Masaru: hola Fujiwara

Hazuki: hola Masaru

Masaru: bueno….este….vamos a tocar…. ¿verdad?

Hazuki: he si

Asi que estuvieron un buen rato tocando musica juntos hasta que pararon en algun momento entonces Hazuki aprovecho para confesarle sus sentimientos a Masaru

Hazuki: Masaru yo…hay algo que quiero decirte

Masaru: ¿y que es?

Hazuki: bueno tu sabes que hemos sigo amigos desde eramos niños, y bueno siempre me has estado ahí para mi cuando yo te necesitaba, eres una persona muy especial para mi, y la verdad tu…..tu me gustas mucho Masaru

Masaru se le quedo mirando un momento hasta que por fin le respondió

Masaru: tu también…tu también me gusta mucho Fujiwara, significas mucho para mi

Hazuki: ¡ha! ¡Masaru! (con una sonrisa en su cara ojos abiertos como platos)

Masaru: Hazuki….yo….quisiera que aceptaras ser mi novia

Hazuki: ¡ha! (sorprendida)

Masaru: hammmm si no quieres lo entenderé, no tengo porque obligarte a nada (es interumpido por Hazuki)

Hazuki: si quiero

Masaru: ¡ha! (un poco sorprendido)

Hazuki: si Masaru, quiero ser tu novia

Entonces hambos sonríen dulcemente mientras el sol se ponía ante ellos. Y al dia siquiento cuando Doremi fue a ver a Hazuki a su casa ella le conto lo que había pasaro

Doremi: ¡ha! ¿Emverdad? ¿Entonces el te pidió que seas su novia?

Hazuki: si asi es (con la mirada hacia abajo y con una sonrisa)

Doremi: hay que, estoy feliz por ti, ves, todo salió bien, sabia que ustedes estarían juntos

Hazuki: im jim (levanta la cabeza para verla) gracias Doremi, no lo habría logrado sin ti

Doremi: no hay de que, para son las amigas

Hazuki: bueno, haora me tengo ir, Masaru me invito para ir a dar un paseo con a si que, con su me retiro (se levanta y se dirige a la puerta)

Doremi: claro, espero que te valla bien Hazuki (con una calida sonrisa)

Entoces Hazuki se fue a encontrarse con Masaru, y juntos entubieron paseando juntos felizmente tomados de la mano disfrutando del resto del dia, y durante muchos años tuvieron feliz vida juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
